


(Something’s Telling Me) You’re The One

by lavender_kurise



Series: Sakusa Family of 2 + Miya Atsumu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Single Parent AU, domestic AU, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_kurise/pseuds/lavender_kurise
Summary: Atsumu restrains himself from squeezing Saki.She was just too cute.Saki looked exactly like her father, but softer and smaller. Atsumu was already infatuated with Sakusa when he met Saki, and when he did, Atsumu just knew that there was no going back for him. He had fallen in love with the father, and the daughter just made that love expand and Atsumu thinks that that love would only increase everyday he spends with this family of two.Feb 19 | SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 | Day 6 | Single Parent AU || Proposal AU
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakusa Family of 2 + Miya Atsumu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171046
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126
Collections: 5 Haikyuu Other AUs - akaashixbokuto101, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	(Something’s Telling Me) You’re The One

Sakusa was in the kitchen when he heard his daughter yell, “Oto-san! Your boyfriend is here to see you!” 

“Saki-chan, did you open the door?” Sakusa asks his daughter in a voice just enough to reach where she was in their apartment. 

“No Oto-san! I’m just talking to him through the door.” Saki lowered her voice to match his father’s. 

“Okay, can you tell him to wait for a while. I can’t leave what I’m cooking right now.” 

“Okay!” 

Sakusa pours water in what he was cooking and lowers the heat. He washes his hands and dries it on the towel hanging in the kitchen. As he turns towards the genkan he can hear Atsumu and Saki conversing through the door. He smiles as he hears Saki giggle at whatever Atsumu was telling him. 

“Saki-hime let me in.” Atsumu grumbles in a voice Sakusa is assuming to be his ‘dragon voice’. 

Saki giggles, “No Atsumu-dragon will eat the princess!” 

Sakusa nears the door and lifts Saki from where she was standing on the floor before opening the door. As soon as he does Saki let out a scream-giggle when Atsumu reaches out for her. Atsumu sits the flowers and chocolate, before taking Saki from her father’s arms and showers her face with kisses that Saki pretends to be Atsumu ‘eating’ her. 

Saki continues to giggle, “‘Tsumu-san! It tickles!” Atsumu does not let up, and Saki continues to giggle her delight at the attention given. “Oto-san! Oto-san help!” Saki reaches towards Sakusa and Sakusa takes her. Saki immediately hides her face in Sakusa’s neck while still giggling peeking at Atsumu. 

Atsumu lets out a laugh and finally turns his attention to his boyfriend. He picks up the items he dropped and offers them to Sakusa. He leans in to kiss Sakusa on the lips. He keeps their lips connected for a few seconds before parting and leans his forehead on Sakusa’s. He can feel Sakusa’s exhale and he was sure Sakusa can feel his too. “Happy Valentines Day.” 

Sakusa lets out a small smile, but before he can say his own greeting, Saki interrupts them. “Eww, cooties.” 

Atsumu lets out a laugh, “Exactly Sa-chan! Cooties. Don’t do this until you’re 30 okay?” Sa-chan nods earnestly, treating Atsumu’s words with utmost seriousness, and Sakusa rolls his eyes, “Only with your Oto-san and me.” 

Sakusa lets his daughter down to take the flowers and chocolate from Atsumu, “You’re even more protective than me.” 

Atsumu just laughs and kisses Sakusa’s cheeks sloppily and Sakusa glares at him while wiping his cheek, “Well, it’s really your fault. How dare you make a daughter as cute as her?” Atsumu crouches down and pulls Saki to him to kiss her cheek in the same manner as he did Sakusa’s. Saki just giggles while wiping her cheek. 

Sakusa remembers the pot simmering on the stove. “Saki-chan, why don’t you play with Atsumu while I finish cooking our lunch?” 

“Okay oto-san.” Saki grasps two of Atsumu’s fingers, the only part of Atsumu’s hands that she can hold, and leads him to the living room. Atsumu restrains himself from squeezing Saki. She was just too cute. Saki looked exactly like her father, but softer and smaller. Atsumu was already infatuated with Sakusa when he met Saki, and when he did, Atsumu just knew that there was no going back for him. He had fallen in love with the father, and the daughter just made that love expand and Atsumu thinks that that love would only increase everyday he spends with this family of two. 

Speaking of which, as soon as Sakusa was back in the kitchen, Atsumu turned towards Saki. “Is our plan in motion Colonel Sakusa?” 

Saki adorably tried to stand in attention while saluting Atsumu, “Yes, Commander Miya.” 

Atsumu tried to stifle a giggle at how cute she was, with no success whatsoever, “Stay that way Colonel Sakusa. I’m going to take a picture.” Atsumu reaches into his pocket to get his phone. 

Saki laughed, but remained in the same position. Atsumu took the picture and gestured for Saki to come and take a look at it. After his plan was done, he was going to show this picture to Sakusa. 

“What are you guys looking at?” Atsumu and Saki jumped at Sakusa’s voice, causing Sakusa to narrow his eyes at the both of them suspiciously. He was holding a vase which contained the flowers Atsumu had just given to him and sets it on the center of the dining table. 

Before Atsumu could even think of an excuse, Saki intervened, “Nothing Oto-san.” Saki just lied to her father perfectly, and without any remorse. Atsumu followed Sakusa’s actions and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. When in the world did she get good at lying? She’s five!

“Hmm.” Atsumu decided to let it go and stood up, “is lunch done Omi-kun? Can I help with setting up?” Atsumu hoped Sakusa would let it go for now.

“Hmm. Yes It is done.” Atsumu restrains from letting out a sigh of relief as Sakusa decides to let it go. “Can you set the table while I transfer it in a serving bowl?” 

“Sure Omi-kun!” As soon as Sakusa turns back around, Atsumu glances at Saki and winks. Saki lets out a small giggle and gestures with a thumbs up. Atsumu, who was still holding his phone, snaps another picture. His camera roll was filled with Saki and Sakusa, and he wouldn’t have it another way. 

…

Atsumu’s plan was simple. He knew Sakusa hated crowds, and he also hated being the center of attention. He values simplicity above all else. Sakusa also loves his daughter above everything else. Atsumu uses this concept in planning for his proposal. 

They were going out on a picnic. It was a Sunday so in the Sakusa household, it was considered a family day, valentines day being on the same day will not affect the routine Sakusa has held for his family, and Atsumu doesn’t mind one bit, and if Atsumu asked Saki to convince Sakusa to still have their weekly picnics, he doesn’t have to know. 

Saki, to Atsumu’s endless amusement, did not inherit one bit of Sakusa’s clean-freakiness. As soon as they arrived at the park, Saki ran towards the sandpit in the playground designated area, where Atsumu could see another kid was playing. “Sakusa, do you know that kid?” 

Sakusa stops rummaging the trunk of the car for a second to glance at who Atsumu was referring to. “He’s Saki-chan’s classmate from pre-school. I can handle all of this, can you watch her?” 

“Are ya sure? That looks pretty heavy.” Sakusa just gave him a deadpan stare, and Atsumu let out a laugh, “Fine, fine. I get it. You’re strong.” 

Atsumu heads towards Saki, “Sa-chan, who’s your friend?” 

“‘Tsumu-san! This is my friend Yuki-chan.” Yuki just waved at Atsumu and went back to playing in the sand. 

Atsumu looks back at Sakusa to see him finish setting up the blanket near the playground area. Atsumu heads over to him making sure they’re still able to see and hear Saki if she ever calls them. Atsumu sits and Sakusa leans into him while opening one of the food containers that they’ve brought. Sakusa sprays alcohol on his hands and offers the same to Atsumu. 

They sit together while snacking on the grapes that Sakusa brought with them. They sit quietly, just observing Saki as she plays. As they’re observing, another boy approached the sandpit holding a flower that was obviously picked from the wildflowers planted on the side, and offered it to Saki. Atsumu scoffed at the sight, and was about to stand up when Sakusa stopped him. “Let it go Atsumu. They’re kids.” 

“Kids.” Atsumu scoffed once again, “You never know what those kids are thinking, Omi-kun. They’re evil after all.” Sakusa merely rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s overprotectiveness over his daughter and leaned all his body weight on him. Atsumu merely adjusted his position to accommodate Sakusa better. “Why did ya have to make such a cute kid? We’re going to have such a hard time swatting men away from her in the future.” 

“We are?” Sakusa smiles gently and gets off Atsumu and turns his body to look at him.

Atsumu, not realizing the implication of what he had just said, just adds, “Well, duh. I mean, I know you probably won’t do any swatting. You’ll probably just stare at the guy with your ‘your dirty, get off my doorway’ stare and they would just run away. I’ll do all the swatting, don’t worry. Ya don’t have to get yer hands dirty” Sakusa does not comment and just continues to gaze at Atsumu, smiling. Atsumu notices this, “Omi-kun? Did I say something?” 

“Hmm, you did.” Atsumu just tilts his head in question, “You know I love you right?” 

“Yeah, and I love ya too.” Atsumu just replies as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and Sakusa loves him even more for it. 

“Saki-chan loves you.” Sakusa adds. 

Atsumu’s smile softens as turns his head to gaze at the little girl playing from a distance, “And I love her too.” 

“So Miya Atsumu, will you marry me?” Atsumu snaps his head back to look at Sakusa. Sakusa who was still sitting next to him, now holding a ring. Atsumu was speechless. He was that surprised. His mouth opens to say something, but closes it once again when he can’t find the words to say. His eyes flicker back and forth from Sakusa’s face to the ring he was holding in his hand. Sakusa smiles at Atsumu’s reaction and rolls his eyes affectionately, “I hope you're just thinking of a really long way to say yes.” 

That snapped Atsumu out of his reverie, “Kiyoomi, of course I’ll say yes!” Atsumu’s eyes tear up a little as Sakusa slips the ring into his finger and kisses Atsumu on the lips. “But how dare ya Omi-kun!” Sakusa just raises an eyebrow at Atsumu’s outburst. “I’m supposed to be the one who will propose to ya! I was just waiting for the proper time!” 

Sakusa lets out a small laugh, “I know.” 

Atsumu stops ranting, “You know? What do you mean you know?” 

Sakusa rolls his eyes and goes back to leaning on Atsumu to observe his daughter, “It was not really smart of you to tell my daughter what you were planning.” 

“Sa-chan told ya?!” 

“Duh, Atsumu. I’m her father. She does not keep any secrets from me.” Saki turns towards them and waves, as if she knows that they were talking about her. 

“She’s lucky she’s cute, and I love her.” Atsumu lifts Sakusa off of him. “Well, Sakusa Kiyoomi, I might as well do it too. I love ya, and I love yer daughter too. I even asked for her permission and all. Will you marry me?” 

Sakusa lays another kiss on Atsumu’s lips, careful to keep it PG because of the little people around them. “Yes, I will marry you.” Atsumu tears up again when placing the ring unto Sakusa’s finger. 

When you know, you know. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise) and [Tumblr](https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
